De mentiras y verdades
by Conito.Queen
Summary: Cuando la verdad es más difícil de decir que una mentira. ¿No que toda mentira tiene su precio? ¿Cuál es el de esta? / Two-shot
1. Parte I

**Parte I**

**Cuando la verdad te llama**

—Ran... por favor, no mires —La respiración del chico era entre cortada. Podía sentir el acelerado corazón del joven retumbar en su cuerpo. Shinichi estaba agitado.

Hubo una explosión y el primer impulso que tuvo el chico fue proteger a Ran, lanzándose al suelo y cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Unos segundos antes el chico era perseguido por la joven en un intento de huida de él.

—No me siento muy bien —Fue lo que dijo. Empezó a correr a zancadillas y con su mano derecha se presionaba el pecho. Ran nunca creyó que su cita acabaría así. Luego de unas dos cuadras de persecución llegaron al frente de una plaza, un cuanto alborotada, ahí Ran logró hacerse con la chaqueta de Shinichi.

Intercambiaron miradas, Shinichi seguía agitado y parecía sudar cada vez más. Ran no podía dejarlo irse así, estaba mal y en ese estado era muy vulnerable ¿Y si lo atacaban? ¿Y si era algún problema médico? Fue un transcurso de segundos los que bastaron para darse cuenta de la situación. Los ojos de Shinichi se abrieron de par en par al momento de sentir la explosión, su primer impulso fue cubrirse junto a Ran y protegerla del impacto.

Entre los gritos de la gente, las llamas en el fondo y los rasguños que cada uno tenía en su cuerpo Ran era capaz de sentir el pulso del corazón de Shinichi.

¿Será que tiene problemas al corazón? Se preguntaba. ¿Y si sufría un infarto? ¿Algo parecido? Su novio estaba en problemas, algo le ocurría y se lo ocultaba. Shinichi soltó un jadeo.

—No mires, Ran, por favor... no mires —Podía sentir como las manos de Shinichi se calentaban, su temperatura subía y el sudor aumentaba. Ran no entendía qué estaba pasando.

Le dolía la cabeza por el golpe de la explosión y su vista era un cuanto borrosa. Cuando pudo distinguir él jadeante rostro de Shinichi escuchó cómo liberaba un quejido de dolor. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, Ran observaba en cámara lenta como Shinichi se encogía frente a ella. ¿Era alguna alucinación producto de la explosión? ¿O realmente Shinichi ahora era más pequeño?

Su cuerpo le pesaba y ya no se podía sus párpados. Lo último que vio fue al infantil rostro de su novio gritando su nombre.

_... ¿Conan-kun?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Los murmullos en la habitación llamaron su atención, voces familiares que discutían en algún lugar de ahí. Le dolía la cabeza y sus párpados pesaban ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Un recuerdo veloz de Shinichi gritándole en medio de escombros se cruzó por su mente. Al recodar que dejo en tan mal estado a su novio antes de desmayarse se trató de poner en pie de inmediato. Los sonidos de sus movimientos llamaron la atención de las voces que se detuvieron de la nada.

¿Dónde estoy? Es lo que se preguntaba, conocía muy bien esa casa, aquel sillón color morado, la distribución de esta, la inconfundible variedad de artefactos que había esparcidos en cada rincón. Estaba en la casa del Profesor Agasa.

Ran trató de caminar hacia el lugar donde provenían las voces, pero le fue imposible al comprobar cómo sus pies tambaleaban y en cada movimiento su cabeza dolía. Con que estos eran los efectos de la explosión...

Shinichi por otro lado había logrado contactarse con el Profesor Agasa al momento en que se transformó en un niño, él nombrado apareció junto a Haibara en su querido escarabajo amarillo y le ayudó para llevar a su desmayada novia a casa del profesor para que se recuperara.

No sabía cómo sentirse en esos momentos, por un lado Ran se había desmayado y eso lo llenaba de preocupación pero por otro lado... si la chica no se hubiese desmayado en ese preciso momento, su secreto saldría a la luz. Sería descubierto. En realidad, no estaba del todo seguro en que eso fuese una opción. Bien recordaba como Ran lo vio por última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos pero en esos momentos ya no estaba en la apariencia de Shinichi Kudō, sino de Conan Edogawa. ¿Recordaría Ran aquel suceso? Si lo hacía, no tenía más remedio que decirle la verdad.

Sabía muy bien los riesgos que implicaba volver a su cuerpo original. Haibara había hecho el honor de enumerarlos antes de que ingiriera la píldora para asistir a esa condenada cita. ¿¡Por qué actuaba de manera tan impulsiva en esos casos!? ¡La mayoría de las veces era capaz de controlarse y no ser un imprudente! ¿Por qué junto a Ran no lograba controlarse? La melancolía de veía en sus ojos cada día como Conan, de Ran esperando su regreso, las lágrimas que veía que la chica derramaba por su causa. Todos esos y muchos más factores lo volvían vulnerable a la hora de tomar decisiones que involucrarán a Ran. Lo que menos quería era dañarla más de lo que ya hacía.

Al momento en que Ran le pidió verlo debido a su cumpleaños él no pudo negarse. En la voz de su novia se notaba la angustia con la que hablaba, probablemente preparada de antemano para alguna negación de su parte.

_—Son mis diecisiete... —dijo por teléfono. Su voz aun cuando sonaba calmada se podía percibir su nerviosismo. Usando el cambiador de voz le preguntó que planeaba hacer para esa fecha. Pero su respuesta lo descolocó._

_—Nada —respondió en un murmullo—. No voy a celebrar fiesta este año. Tampoco pediré algún regalo a mi padre o madre._

_Shinichi se quedó pensando. Casi todos los años hacia una fiesta en la casa de Sonoko... bueno, era Sonoko quien la organizaba y todo eso, pero si Ran no accedía sus padres le daban algún regalo. El otro año le regalaron el celular que él le estropeó..._

_—¿Entonces no vas a celebrar este año? —La pregunta salió de su boca tan rápido como Ran terminó de hablar._

_—Shinichi... —Su tomó de voz cambio tan repentinamente que su cuerpo se exaltó. Su voz se oía quebrada— S-solo llamaba p-para preguntar si tú podrías... no se... s-salir conmigo... e-ese día._

_¿Era real lo que sus oídos escuchaban? ¿Ran le estaba pidiendo una cita? ¿Y para su cumpleaños? ¿¡No era el hombre el que debía de invitar a citas en esos casos!? Su mente quedo totalmente en blanco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía que contestar. ¿Y si la rechazaba? ¿Qué ocurriría con ellos? ¡No podría soportar verla sufrir por su rechazo! Mierda..._

_—Tú dime la hora y el lugar... ahí estaré. —No se puede describir la alegría que transmitió Ran al escuchar esas palabras, estuvo de buen humor durante todos los días previos a nuestro encuentro... y Shinichi martirizándose por aceptar tal petición._

Cuando escuchó sonidos provenientes de la sala sus nervios —cosa que no había experimentado hacía mucho tiempo— surgieron. En unos segundos más se tendría que enfrentar a la verdad.

Decidió poner un alto a la conversación que mantenía entre Agasa y Haibara, la chica lo había estado encarando desde que estaba en el auto y diciendo lo irresponsable que fue al verse envuelto en tal situación. ¿Cómo carajo iba a saber él que una explosión iba a terminar atrasándolo y de paso delatándolo?

—Al parecer tú novia ha despertado, Kudō. —comentó Haibara mirando hacia la puerta. A pesar que ella le había aconsejado en inventar otra mentira más y sacarme de encima el hecho de que Ran supiese la verdad, Shinichi se negó rotundamente. Mucho ya había aguantado, arriesgado y soportado con el juego de doble vida.

Subió las escaleras que separaban al laboratorio de la sala principal. El profesor y Haibara se quedaron abajo, le dieron espacio para aclarar todo con Ran.

Tomó el cambiador de voz y lo programó para que sonara con su voz normal como Shinichi Kudō.

—Despertaste... Ran.

Se quedó en un rincón, aún aunque ella lo pudiese ver. Observó cómo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de localizar su ubicación, sin éxito alguno.

—¿S-Shinichi? ¿Dónde estás?

Se adelantó y terminó posicionado frente a ella. Sin mirarla a los ojos. Esta vez no usó el cambiador de voz para hablar con ella. Se quitó los lentes de a poco y los tiró lejos, era hora de enfrentar la verdad.

—Aquí estoy, Ran.

**• •**

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fanfic por aquí. Todo este tiempo he estado publicando mis historias por Amino Detective Conan Español por lo que no se sorprenda alguno de ya conocer esta historia ^^**

**Pronto subiré todas las historias que tengo ahí y empezaré a publicar tanto aquí como en Amino los fanfic. ¡Espero disfruten mucho este pequeño espacio!**

**¿Cómo dicen aquí?**

**… ¿Reviews?**

**CONI-Chan**


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

**El precio de una mentira**

¿Cómo debía sentirse en esos momentos? ¿Asustado? ¿Aliviado? ¿Nervioso? ¿Con ganas de vomitar? Mil y una situaciones se le habían pasado por su cabeza durante todo ese tiempo de cómo sería el momento en que le confesara a Ran la verdad, tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en que ese "secretito" suyo sería revelado y descubierto por su —Hasta ahora...— novia. El hecho de armarse de valor y enfrentar a la chica ya lo hacía sentir un poco menos nervioso, digamos que el miedo no era a la verdad en si, si no lo que está implicaba. ¿Cómo se tomaría Ran que aquel niño que vivía con ella era el mismo chico con el que, se supone, mantenían una relación? Que se habían bañado juntos, le había dicho secretos muy importantes —al punto de declararse... indirectamente— y muchas cosas más.

Lo mínimo que Shinichi podía esperar en estos momentos era una patada en media cara por parte de Ran.

—¿Q-Qué acabas de decir? —balbuceó Ran sin comprender las palabras que "Conan" le dedicaba. Si bien muchas pero muchas veces había sospechado de que Conan era Shinichi, aún le era difícil creer que eso fuera verdad... Debía ser todo una maldita mentira ¿No? Tenía que ser todo una pesadilla...

Shinichi tragó saliva y se apresuró en contestar y acabar con todo de una vez por todas.

—Soy Shinichi, Ran —Su voz parecía tan impaciente y cargada que ni él mismo reconocía ese tono en él. Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan frío y tosco con Ran al momento de decir algo tan importante—. Sé que sonará fantasioso, poco creíble, y que probablemente termines golpeándome p-Pero —Se armó de valor y alzó la vista encontrándose con los cristalinos ojos de Ran que lo miraban fijamente. Sintió como esa mirada lo volvía endeble, sus sentidos comenzaban a fallar y un rubor brotaba por sus mejillas.

¡Ni hablar!

Shinichi Kudō no sería un cobarde que teme decir la verdad.

Menos cuando él mismo se dice ser protector de esta.

—Esta es la verdad, Ran. Conan Edogawa y Shinichi Kudō son la misma persona.

No era capaz de describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Quizás y lo más cercano a este sentimiento era "desahogo". Se había quitado en gran peso de encima, una que cargaba hacia ya poco más de un año.

Cerró los ojos al ver como la castaña frente suyo apretaba los puños y de apresuraba en golpearlo. Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Se sobresaltó al descubrir que el puño de su amiga estaba a unos milímetros de su cara, detenido. Retrocedió. Los ojos de Ran estaban húmedos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y las lágrimas caían por su cara. Odiaba ser el causante de todo el dolor de su amiga.

La amaba, y odiaba verla sufrir. Más si era por su causa.

—Estúpido mentiroso... —balbuceó la joven. Sus pensamientos eran una maraña de tela araña. Está confundida, herida, todo este tiempo fue engañada y ella muy ingenuamente creyó y esperó por aquel chico que se robaba sus pensamientos. Y todo este tiempo... estuvo viviendo bajo su techo. ¡Mierda! Tantas cosas que pasó junto a "Conan" y en esos momentos el simple hecho de imaginar que era Shinichi la avergonzaba totalmente.

¿Cómo se suponía que había llegado a ese estado? ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella para decirle la verdad? ¿Era eso? ¿No confiaba en ella...?

—Baka Shinichi. Idiota. Estúpido detective. Tonto. —Sus insultos llenaban la sala. No tenía más palabras que dedicarle a ese idiota que tenía frente suyo. Quería muchas respuestas pero a la vez deseaba no volver a escuchar la voz de "Conan".

Shinichi miraba a la chica, como golpeaba una y otra vez el sillón mientras lo insultaba. Resistía que sus lágrimas no asomasen y así trataré de ser un poco más fuerte. No quería quebrarse frente a ella. Ni deseaba parecer un débil.

—Escúchame, Ran... —Habló Shinichi. Su mirada era seria, una cara sin expresión.

Pero la chica no deseaba escucharlo. Lo único que quería era seguir maldiciendo a aquel al que un día llamó "novio".

—¡No quiero escucharte! —Le cortó. Como un gesto infantil se tapó sus oídos con sus dos manos. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a susurrar— ¿Porqué todo este tiempo nunca me dijiste algo? Tú... mi mejor amigo. A quien le declaré mis sentimientos... baka Shinichi, eres un estúpido, no confiaste en mi. Fui una tonta ingenua que creyó fervientemente en una verdad que... muy en el fondo sabía que no lo era —Alzó su cabeza y enfrentó a la infantil forma de su amigo— Creí que me estimabas, que por lo menos era alguien a quien tú le contabas tus cosas. Pero ¿Realmente tuviste el descaro de incluso vivir conmigo? ¡Mierda, Shinichi! En estos momentos deseo golpearte, gritarte, correr, desaparecer y nunca más verte, pero... no puedo —Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo sus manos hicieron contacto con el cuerpo de Conan. Lo aferró forcejeando sus brazos, estaban cerca, muy cerca. En esos segundos logró ver cómo las facciones de Conan cambiaban y se convertían en las de Shinichi. Siempre fueron muy parecidos, no solo en su aspecto si no que en su actuar, su habla e incluso caminar. Ingenua.— ¡No puedo odiarte, Shinichi! No puedo... no puedo... porque aún así yo te amo.

Las palabras impactaron cual bala en la mente de Shinichi. Sus sentidos se descolocaron y por un momento se creyó desmayado.

—También te amo, Ran. —Sus palabras brotaron de la nada, un sentimiento inefable lo llevó a corresponder a la chica. Aún cuando sabía que desde hacía unos meses eran novios.

—No entiendo nada, Shinichi. Necesito tus explicaciones, quiero entenderte y creer que todo esto quiene una razón. —Tenía miedo de que al fin y al cabo Shinichi simplemente no confío en ella. En un ademán soltó a Shinichi y se quedó ahí, inmóvil. Shinichi entendió aquel gesto y procedió a contar lo sucedido.

—Fue aquel día del Tropical Land... —Sus ojos emanaban cierta tristeza al recordar aquella época en la que no sufría por aquel problema— En el momento en que me separé de ti para seguir a aquellos hombres de negro fue cuando todo comenzó...

Me escondí al ver que uno de esos hombres iniciaba una transacción de dinero con otra persona. Me descuidé y no vi que detrás mío su compañero me había descubierto. Me golpearon y me dejaron casi inconsciente y tirado en el suelo, querían matarme, pero decidieron hacerlo de una forma distinta. Me dieron una droga, un experimento nuevo, que mataba a las personas y no dejaba rastro alguno... fue cuando pasó. La droga no me mató, sufrí el efecto secundario, uno entre miles de personas y terminé encogiéndome y volviendo a mi forma infantil. Ran, cuando te digo que esta organización es peligrosa no estoy exagerando. Si ellos se enteran que Kudō Shinichi sigue vivo me encontrarán y matarán a toda la gente cercana a mi. No quería involucrarte en esto... Con ayuda del Profesor Agasa y gracias a sus inventos he podido resolver caso a caso y cada vez estoy más cerca de encontrar la organización. No estoy solo en esto... hay más personas que saben mi identidad.

Conan bajó la cabeza, recordar aquel episodio lo hacía atentar contra sí mismo al recordar que todo eso había pasado por su culpa.

¿Más personas que sabían su identidad? Ran guardó silencio aún cuando quería simplemente volver a encarar a Shinichi. Es decir, no quería hacerla partícipe de esto pero él muy idiota era capaz de involucrad a a cualquier otra persona que no fuese ella. Varios nombres pasaron por su cabeza al momento en que mencionó aquello. Ya tendría oportunidad de gritarle en unos momentos más.

Porque era un idiota detective curioso que no supo quedarse quieto.

—He estado tratando de reunir información sobre aquella organización —prosiguió el chico—. P-por eso fui a vivir contigo y tú padre, que es detective.

En ese instante una chispa prendió la furia de Ran.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me utilizaste? ¿Que nos utilizaste a papá y a mi? ¿Es eso? ¡Eres un descarado, Shinichi! —El dolor de sentirse traicionada caló hondo en su pecho, en esos momentos deseó que Shinichi estuviese en su forma real y darle una cachetada en plena mejilla.

Si bien la chica no podía ignorar que aquel detective tenía sus razones, le dolía que le ocultó todo eso y que incluso usó su casa como cuartel de investigaciones. Se sentía utilizada. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos. Se las limpió con rapidez, negándose a aceptar derramar más lágrimas por el idiota detective que tenía frente suyo.

—¿Realmente crees que fue fácil para mí? —Ahora era Conan quien alzaba la voz. Su acento era inquieto, furioso. Se había guardado todos esos sentimientos muy dentro, ignorándolos y evitando pensar en ellos. Pero llega un momento en que una persona simplemente pierde los estribos y explota— Me estuve martirizando durante todo este año, culpándome por todo lo ocurrido. Cada vez que te veía llorar durante las noches, esperando que "Shinichi-niichan" volviera me envolvían unas ganas inconmensurables de abrazarte, consolarte, tirar todo a la mierda y decirte que yo era Shinichi y que no debías de preocuparte, que yo siempre estaría a tu lado. Pero las terminaba reprimiendo, mi lado racional me recordaba lo atroz que llegaba a ser la organización y el gran peligro al que estarías expuesta si descubrías mi secreto. Me odiaba por tener que mentirte, pero en mi interior sabía que era lo correcto. ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora? Tengo miedo, Ran. Estoy tratando de no caer y mantenerme firme, persuadirme de que todo estará bien y que tú sepas mi secreto es un peso menos sobre mi. Pero no... no logró tranquilizarme, Ran. Cuando cierro mis ojos por las noches, puedo ver cómo la organización me encuentra, me persigue y al final te matan a ti, no a mi. ¡Maldición! No soportaría perderte, nunca me perdonaría que algo te pasara por mi culpa, te amo y soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarte ir. Preferiría morir yo a que... tú entiendes. —Hizo una pausa. Todo ese tiempo hablando Ran simplemente lo escuchó, no lo quiso interrumpir. Sus palabras causaban que la chica se sintiese culpable por haberle gritado hace unos segundos. La sinceridad de sus palabras provocaron un sentimiento inefable. Con tal efervescencia que provocaba dentro de sí, sentía como el deseo de odiar a aquel chico iba desapareciendo.

Al final todo lo hizo para protegerla. Pues ella es su todo.

—Te amo —Repitió, provocando un leve sonroja en la cara de la chica. En esos momentos deseaba poder estar en su cuerpo original y poder simplemente besarla, demostrar que todas esas elocuentes palabras no eran solo eso, que para él ella era lo más importante de su vida.— Te amo y se que me equivoqué, que mentirte no fue la mejor opción. Pero que siempre todo esto fue para protegerte, Ran.

Lo siguiente fue algo impensado, tal reflejo que llevó a aquellas dos almas a juntarse en un beso. Las comisuras de los labios de Ran fueron las primeras en dar el paso, no importaba si ese fuera el cuerpo de "Conan" pues los deseos de sentir sus labios unidos la carcomían por dentro. Al fin y al cabo, esos igualmente eran los labios de Shinichi. El joven se inquietó al sentir el tacto de Ran en su boca, por un momento pensó que se había desmayado y terminado besando sus labios sin querer, pero al sentir como Ran lo impulsaba a seguir aquel beso él no lo pensó dos veces. Sus labios se movían al compás de una inexistente meliflua. Exploraban aquellos parajes desconocidos de cada uno. El beso terminó cuando faltó el oxígeno por parte de ambos.

—Vaya... si hubiese pensado que esto acabaría en un beso me hubiese tomado la pastilla para volver al cuerpo de Shinichi. —Comentó pícaro Conan. Se encontraba sonrojado, al igual que Ran.

¿Qué pasó por su mente cuando comenzó el beso? Ran no sabría explicarlo. Una sensación de deseo y necesidad, de sellar todos esos dolores y liberarlos dejándolos de lado se resumía en aquel beso. Con aquella acción no necesitaban palabras para decirlo ni aclararlo.

Ellos se habían perdonado.

Dejar atrás aquel dolor, aquella mentira que tanto trajo consigo iba a ser difícil. Pero ellos eran Shinichi y Ran, amigos de la infancia, compañeros de clase, hermana y hermano, novios y ahora aliados en aquella lucha. Juntos pueden superar cualquier obstáculo que se les cruce. Y están seguros que su amor será capaz de llegar más allá del infinito.

Porque se tienen el uno al otro.

Y eso es suficiente para ellos.

* * *

**Este ha sido mi primer Fanfic por estos lados. Espero su apoyo y que disfruten mucho de mis pequeñas historias ¨¨**

**Cualquier corrección se acepta 3 **

**CONI-Chan**


End file.
